Neiges éternelles
by KilGirl
Summary: Au cœur des glaces, une créature s'est libérée d'un sommeil ancestrale. A présent, il lui faut regagner ses forces perdues, au détriment des victimes qui croisent sa route... Histoire écrite en duo et repostée après correction.


Neiges éternelles

_ Disclaimer : Supernatural ainsi que tout son univers appartient à son créateur Eric Kripke et la CW_

_ Cette histoire a été écrite à deux il y a près de quatre ans (plutôt vieux hein…). En début de chaque partie, le nom de son auteur a été précisé. L'histoire est indépendante de la trame principale et ne contient aucun spoiler. Si elle devait être située dans une time laps ça serait entre la saison 4 et la saison 5._

_ Autre détail, il s'agit d'une reposte, avec moult correction. Il se peut cependant que certaines fautes m'aient échappé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez des remarques ou suggestions. _

_ La suite de cette histoire porte le nom __**d'Eclat de glace**__. Si jamais celle-ci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à aller la trouver ! Bonne lecture. _

…

KILGIRL

_Près de Seattle, dans l'Etat de Washington_

Freddy Hill poussa un énième juron après s'être égratigné la main sur le bord tranchant d'une pierre. Quelle idée de s'embarquer dans ce défi ! Le jeune homme de trente-cinq ans jeta un ultime regard vers le bas et aperçut au loin la silhouette de ses quatre amis. Une bouffée de ses ultimes force emporta Freddy qui gravit lourdement les quelques mètres finaux. Il resta quelques instants essoufflé sur le bord de la grotte avant de se relever et d'embrasser du regard le paysage silencieux qui s'offrait à lui

La petite montagne qu'il avait escaladée était entourée de forêts enneigées par cette fin de mois de janvier. La neige entourait de ses bras glacés la moindre parcelle de verdure, le tout sous les rayons d'un soleil éclatant.

Freddy se retourna et observa avec curiosité le renfoncement sur lequel il avait échoué. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, après une longue marche, le jeune homme orgueilleux avait parié avec son ami des hautes sphères de la comptabilité qu'il pourrait sans problème escalader ce « minuscule monticule de terre » comme il l'avait appelé. Son ami, sûr de sa victoire lui avait parié une invitation a sa soirée VIP du samedi d'après. Comment refuser cette occasion en or de se faire bien voir ?

Il devait rejoindre le renfoncement et rapporter une preuve de son passage avant de rejoindre ses amis. Un courant d'air glacé balaya quelques flocons de neiges déposés malencontreusement sur le bord de la grotte avant de s'attaquer à Freddy qui frissonna, autant d'appréhension que de froid. Après un soupir de résignation, le jeune homme s'enfonça dans la gorge sombre qui l'avala sans scrupule.

L'intérieur, même s'il était éclaboussé par les ténèbres, restait assez lumineux pour que Freddy puisse percevoir les parois et le chemin qui s'ouvrait à lui. Un éclat bleuté capta l'attention du jeune homme qui rejoignit le fond de la grotte à pas lent. Une fois là-bas, il se rendit compte que l'éclat qu'il avait prit pour une pierre était en réalité une fissure étroite d'où s'échappait une intrigante lumière bleuté. Sans plus réfléchir, il se contorsionna et s'enfonça dans le passage confiné.

Après quelques minutes d'effort pour se faufiler, le jeune homme atterrit dans une cavité circulaire au plafond bas, de taille restreinte. Au centre de cette petite cavité, Freddy aperçut un tombeau. Toujours plus intrigué, il s'approcha de cette prison de glace sorti tout droit d'un conte de fée.

Freddy essuya la buée formée par le froid et poussa un cri de surprise en faisant un bond en arrière. Reposant sur une litière sculptée de glace, une femme se tenait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, profondément endormie. Comme hypnotisé par cette apparition, le jeune homme détailla avec stupeur le visage parfait de cette dame de glace. Des pommettes finement ciselées, une bouche charnue et parfaitement dessinée, des sourcils fins qui encadraient des yeux en amandes, de très longs cheveux d'un blanc pur et limpide, la femme était digne d'une déesse de la mythologie. Une longue robe bleue et blanche entourait sa silhouette fine, et l'absence de chaussures mettait d'autant plus en valeur ses pieds joliment sculptés.

Freddy était fasciné par la femme, femme la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu. Il voulait toucher sa peau délicate, ses longs cheveux, sa bouche parfaite. Inconscient de ses propres actes, il s'empara d'une lourde pierre placée près du tombeau. Puis, d'un geste violent et sans hésitation, il brisa le tombeau de glace. Au lieu de s'éparpiller autour du cercueil, les morceaux à taille irrégulière s'élevèrent dans les airs avant de disparaître d'un coup comme évaporés dans la nature.

Freddy resta bêtement planté devant la silhouette fantomatique, la pierre toujours dans la main. Enfin, après un instant de lutte intérieur, il leva la main lentement et approcha ses doigts du visage d'ange de la belle endormie. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la joue de la femme, celle-ci ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Son regard était clair comme de l'eau de source, si limpide qu'il en paraissait blanc. Cependant, derrière cette lueur écarlate, ses yeux restaient froids comme la glace, morts.

Surpris par ce réveil soudain, Freddy sursauta tout en lâchant la pierre qu'il tenait fermement qui, lorsqu'elle tomba à terre, résonna lugubrement dans la petite cavité. D'un geste lent et calculé, la femme se leva pour faire face à l'inconnu qui avait poussé son réveil. Debout, elle dépassait d'une tête Freddy qui mesurait déjà un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Toujours hypnotisé par le regard de la femme, le jeune homme n'aperçut pas immédiatement la chute brutale de température.

« - Où est-il ?

La voix, sortie de partout et nulle part à la fois, fit de nouveau sursauter Freddy. C'était la femme qui avait posé la question, pourtant il n'avait même pas vu ses lèvres remuer. Le jeune homme tenta de parler mais il ne réussit qu'à ouvrir et fermer la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. La femme se redressa et s'approcha lentement de Freddy tout en continuant de fixer son regard dans le sien.

- Où est-il ?

Cette fois, le jeune homme réussit à prononcer difficilement quelques mots.

- Je… Je ne sais… p-p-pas de quoi vous parlez… »

Mauvaise réponse. Le visage de la femme se contracta de colère. Un froid douloureux s'empara de Freddy alors que l'intérieur de la cavité se remplissait d'un tourbillon de neiges furieuses. La douleur, aussi brûlante que le feu, se rependit lentement de la base de ses mains et de ses pieds pour se diffuser dans tout son corps. Paniqué, le jeune homme tenta de reculer mais il ne pouvait plus remuer ses jambes. Et c'est alors qu'il aperçut ses mains. Doucement, elles devinrent bleues puis noires. Dans une veine tentative pour se protéger, Freddy leva le bras. Malheureusement, de son bras gelé sa main tomba. Ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce qui lui arrivait, il observa avec détachement ce membre gelé tomber au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. Et puis lentement, le fait qu'il n'avait plus de main droite fit lentement son chemin dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Un terrifiant cri de douleur, de désespoir et de terreur lui s'échappa. Ce hurlement de panique se répandit comme un coup de fusil dans la grotte pour en sortir amplifié. Sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il était advenu, ses « amis » s'enfuirent de terreur, poursuivit par le cri telle une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang.

Le hurlement dura longtemps. Puis il fut lentement remplacé par un gémissement d'agonie qui se tut doucement.

La reine de glace contempla avec détachement la silhouette gelée de Freddy, figé à jamais. Sans plus de compassion, elle enjamba le corps décharné, sortit à l'air libre et s'évapora dans la brume, apparut comme par enchantement. Le silence revint, paisible et seul témoin de la tragique scène qui venait de se dérouler. Ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et pourtant, le ciel s'assombrit et une neige paisible emplit peu à peu le ciel. Une ère nouvelle venait de s'ouvrir…

…

CIRDEC

_Demeure de Becky Wagner, au cœur de Seattle._

L'étrange mort de Freddy Hill dans les montagnes avait défrayée la chronique. Un homme littéralement frigorifié en quelques instants avait de quoi attirer l'attention. Celle des frères Winchester par la même occasion. Ainsi, deux inspecteurs avaient débarqué chez Becky Wagner, par cette après-midi ensoleillé, la questionnant au sujet de son défunt ami.

« - Freddy n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un ami, déclara Becky.

Elle tenait un petit chiwawa blanc dans ses bras. La pire horreur que Dean ait jamais vu.  
- C'était plutôt une connaissance, poursuivit la femme. On n'était pas si proches que ça. En plus, il n'aimait pas Fifi.

Becky regardant son chien d'un air ahuri, Dean fit les gros yeux à son frère. Il ne comprenait que trop Freddy en ce qui concernait Fifi. Si elle en parlait encore…

Il préféra ignorer cette chose que Becky nommait chien. Et Sam continua :

- Vous n'avez rien vu ni entendu qui pourrait nous aider ?

- Freddy est rentré dans « la » grotte. Cette fameuse grotte.

Elle insistait sans s'en rendre compte sur le côté fantastique de l'endroit.

- C'était pour un pari… On l'a vu entrer et, après un moment, on l'a entendu hurler. Mon Dieu, quel cri horrible ! A vous glacer le sang si je peux dire. Heureusement que Fifi n'était pas là pour entendre ça…  
Dean retint un soupir.

- La fameuse grotte ? répéta Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, cette grotte ?

- Vous feriez mieux de demander à madame Blacklock. Elle n'arrête pas de raconter des histoires sur cette grotte. On l'a connais tous dans le quartier pour ça.

- Quelles histoires ? s'enquit Dean, soulagé que Becky l'ait épargné d'une énième référence à son chien.  
- Une femme vivrait dans cette grotte. Freddy n'y croyait pas, moi si. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment des détails. Madame Blacklock en saurait bien plus. Elle est étrange mais plutôt sympathique. Elle adore Fifi.

« Et voilà la référence tant attendue… »

Aux yeux de son frère, Sam comprit ce qu'il pensait.

- On ferait mieux d'aller voir madame Blacklock alors, dit-il. Vous êtes sûre de n'avoir rien remarqué d'inhabituel ?

- Vraiment rien. Il faut dire que j'avais vraiment peur de ne plus jamais revoir …

- … Fifi ? coupa Dean.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, inspecteur !

- Un coup de chance, je suppose, sourit faussement Dean. On va y aller maintenant, enchaîna-t-il en lançant un regard révélateur à Sam.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur voiture, ils aperçurent Becky à la fenêtre, les saluant de la main avec le chien. Sam s'amusa de cette situation. Dean, lui, ne regarda même pas et monta dans le véhicule.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans Fifi ? ironisa le plus jeune.

- Désolé, mec, mais si j'entends encore ce nom, je vais frapper quelqu'un, laissa-t-il sous-entendre. J'ai eu ma dose de Fifi pour la semaine… J'espère que cette Blacklock est pas aussi…

Démente. C'était le mot. Dean n'en revenait pas.

« Faut vraiment qu'on se tire d'ici avant de finir… comme ça. »

Il regardait d'un air désintéressé la vieille dame assise en face d'eux. Elle avait tendance à partir dans tous les sujets possibles et imaginables dès qu'elle devait expliquer l'histoire de « la femme dans la grotte ». Quand elle ne partait pas tout court, se laissant emporter par une absence qui lui enlevait tout souvenir de ses derniers dires.

Dean avait perdu le fil quand elle avait réussi à dévier la conversation sur les tables de salon.  
- … Je dois vraiment changer la mienne, depuis le temps. Je le dis toujours à Henry mais rien n'y fait. Il oublie toujours de…

- Excusez-moi, madame Blacklock, coupa Sam. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais j'aimerais revenir sur l'histoire de la femme de la grotte.

- La Reine des Neiges ? C'est une histoire passionnante. Mais j'avoue ne pas me souvenir de tout. C'est une Déesse déchue et capturée dans la glace, son propre élément. Elle a un miroir qui lui permet de tout voir. Et un sceptre censé trouver ses élus. Ou alors des élus censés trouver son sceptre. Je ne sais plus… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle veut le pouvoir. Qui ne le veut pas en même temps ? C'est un joli conte, je trouve. Dommage que je ne me souvienne pas de la fin. J'oublie toujours les fins des histoires. Comme Henry oublie toujours de fermer la porte à clé le soir. »

Dean ne se demandait plus comment la femme pouvait changer de sujet si rapidement, d'une phrase à l'autre. Un simple regard à son frère et l'entretien était terminé. Ils ne tireraient rien de plus de madame Blacklock. A présent, ils devaient en apprendre plus sur cette Reine des Neiges. L'ordinateur de Sam serait sans doute plus fiable que Becky, Fifi ou madame Blacklock…

_  
Dans la grotte d'une montagne de l'Etat de Washington. _

De ses yeux glacials et sans vie, elle fixait le reflet lisse et givré du grand miroir. L'œuvre assassine du temps avait été vaine. L'objet était toujours aussi étincelant. Sinistrement étincelant.  
La satisfaction noircie le pâle visage de la femme. Son reflet, flou, presque inexistant, lui rendit son sombre sourire. Finalement, elle avait rapidement trouvé l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle devait, à présent, « les » trouver. Les élus. Ses pantins. Ceux en qui étaient partis les pouvoirs de la Reine lorsqu'elle avait été déchue. Elle avait besoin de cette force pour réussir

« - Révèle ce qui est caché, montre-moi la vérité. »

Sa voix, angoissant murmure, résonna légèrement dans la caverne bleutée.

Sa silhouette confuse se dissipa totalement du miroir de glace. Une image nouvelle la remplaça.  
Un homme travaillant à la construction d'un building. Le premier d'entre eux. Elle sentait d'ici sa force. Celle qui lui revenait de droit. La surface du miroir en vibrait, parcouru de frissons.  
Elle l'aurait sans problème.

Même déchue, la Déesse maudite avait conservé la plus grande part de sa puissance.

…

KILGIRL

_Chantier de construction d'un immeuble, tard le soir, dans l'Etat de Washington_

Bob Baxter éternua brutalement. Foutu rhume ! Il faut dire qu'avec ce temps, pas étonnant non plus. L'ouvrier inspecta avec mauvaise humeur le ciel. Plus sombre que les hivers précédant, il était presque noir. La neige était lourde, pleine de gros flocons qui descendaient lentement sur le sol, étouffant sans mal les bruits diverses.

Bob inspecta une dernière fois sa cabine avant de sortir sans oublier de fermer à double tours. On n'était jamais trop prudent, surtout lorsqu'on était le chef de chantier. Bob sortait toujours le dernier. Question de principe. Il resserra les pans de son manteau élimé sur ses larges épaules, enfila son bonnet porte bonheur qui masquait son crâne chauve, et s'enfonça sans hésitation dans l'ombre pour rejoindre son pickup.

L'ouvrier plissa des yeux et tenta de se guider sans encombre. Pourtant, la neige semblait de plus en plus épaisse au fur et à mesure que le chef de chantier progressait dans la nuit. Bientôt, Bob dû s'arrêter. Il n'avait plus aucune idée du chemin qui lui restait à faire. La panique commença lentement à monter. L'ouvrier inspira un bon coup avant de poursuivre son chemin, il n'avait aucune chance s'il restait immobile, sur place.

Soudain, le froid le paralysa. Aucun signe de changement apparent, juste une montée brusque de la morsure de l'hiver qui s'infiltra sournoisement dans chaque recoin de ses vêtements. Le froid le brûla douloureusement. Bob voulu poursuivre son chemin mais ses membres refusaient de bouger.

Le temps sembla alors se figer. Les flocons restèrent suspendus dans les aires alors que les ténèbres devinrent plus présentes. Bob surprit soudain un mouvement dans son champ de vision. Une lumière pure et aveuglante s'avança lentement vers lui. La respiration de l'ouvrier s'accéléra rapidement lorsque l'homme reconnu une haute dame toute auréolée de lumière bleutée. C'était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu. Celle-ci se rapprocha lentement de lui. Bob se rendit compte qu'elle le dépassait d'une bonne tête au moins et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. La femme se pencha lentement vers lui jusqu'à se retrouver les yeux dans les yeux avec l'ouvrier.

« - Viens avec moi…

La voix semblait sortir de nulle part. Elle était douce et voluptueuse, si charmante que Bob se laissa bercer par ces notes harmonieuses. Plus rien ne comptait désormais pour lui. Il avait oublié sa femme, son travail, toute sa vie. Son seul désir était de suivre cette créature divine jusqu'à dieu sait où.

La dame se retourna lentement et lui fit un délicat signe pour l'inviter à la suivre. Sans réfléchir, Bob marcha lentement derrière elle. Il marcha. Encore et encore. Il traversa la ville, des cours d'eau gelés, et même une montagne. Cependant il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, tellement il était hypnotisé par la grâce de la créature divine derrière laquelle il marchait.

Finalement sans en avoir conscience il se retrouva devant un miroir dans ce qui semblait être une grotte de glace, sculptée si finement qu'elle ressemblait plus à un palais qu'à une grotte.

- Regarde… lui susurra la dame

Bob contempla avec étonnement son reflet dans le miroir. Il semblait comme éclatant, entouré d'une auréole bleue. A côté de lui, la dame semblait presque transparente comme sur le point de disparaître, tel le fantôme d'une autre époque. Lentement, la créature divine leva une main et la posa délicatement sur la poitrine de Bob. Ce contacte fit frissonner l'ouvrier qui émergea subitement de son rêve éveillé. Le merveilleux sentiment de bien être qui jusque là l'avait contrôlé, s'évapora à ce simple contact.

Il voulu se dégager mais la dame lui attrapa la nuque et le paralysa de son regard de glace. Soudain, une douleur diffuse se rependit lentement de la main de la dame placée sur sa poitrine pour se diffuser rapidement dans tout son corps. Cette douleur lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure. Bob eu l'impression que la moindre parcelle de vitalité présente dans son corps s'échappait par cette ouverture faite par le contacte de la main. Le reflet de l'ouvrier dans le miroir perdu sa lumière limpide pour ensuite disparaître lentement au contraire de celui de la dame qui sembla reprendre vie. En quelques minutes, la vie disparut du corps de Bob qui mourut sans même s'en apercevoir. Le corps de l'ouvrier tomba au sol, telle une poupée de chiffon.

La reine se redressa, les yeux fermés, un petit sourire de contentement sur le visage. Avec une grâce féline, elle se retourna et contempla son pâle reflet dans le miroir.

Il lui en fallait plus, beaucoup plus ! D'un geste délicat, elle effleura la surface lisse du miroir.

- Montre moi… dit-elle simplement

Une image apparut, celle d'une vieille femme occupée à tricoter au coin du feu en compagnie d'un énorme chat noir.

- Mon pouvoir…

La reine se détourna et s'élança dehors sans un regard pour le corps sans vie de l'ouvrier. Une fois la dame partie, la tension retomba lentement. Il ne restait plus que le cadavre. Ou peut être pas… Une silhouette sortit lentement d'un recoin et s'approcha à petits pas bruyant du corps. La créature observa un instant sans bouger l'ouvrier avant de lui agripper le cou et de l'entrainer dans l'ombre. On entendit plus que de répugnants bruits de déglutition alors que le sang de l'homme mort s'étala sur le sol de glace de la grotte. Une fois sa faim rassasié, l'être entraina le reste du corps de Bob dehors. Un pâle rayon de lune parvint à percer les nuages dévoilant une petite créature d'un mètre de haut. Des petites cornes ornaient le front de la créature. Une fine barbiche souillée de sang encadrait une bouche remplie de minuscules dents pointues mais parfaitement aiguisées. La créature se tenait sur deux courtes pattes terminées par des sabots fourchus.

Puis, l'éclat de lune disparut et on entendit plus que le bruit des pas de la créature dans la neige qui s'éloignèrent au loin dans la sombre forêt.

…

CIRDEC

_Hôtel « Warwick », dans Seattle _

Une légère brise glaciale balayait la ville et l'hôtel inanimé. Dans leur chambre, les deux Winchester poursuivaient leurs recherches. La Reine des Neiges n'avait pas été difficile à trouver. Seulement, il n'y avait que le conte à son sujet, mensonge tissé par les âges et déformé par les siècles. Après un certain temps, Dean avait abandonné les recherches sur cette fable, laissant son frère poursuivre sans lui. Télécommande en main, il passait de chaînes en chaînes sans réel intérêt pour les images qui défilaient. Sam, quant à lui, pianotait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur portable à l'affût de toute information possible concernant la « Dame de glace ».

« - J'ai peut-être quelque chose, lança finalement le plus jeune. « Déesse de l'Hiver déchue, la Reine des Neiges a été prise au piège par sa propre glace ».

- Et c'est ça qui a tué notre cher Freddy ? lança Dean. T'avoueras que c'est pas un portrait très glorieux. « Prise au piège par sa propre glace » cita-t-il.

- C'est quand même une déesse, rappela Sam alors que son frère changeait encore de chaîne.  
- Déchue, précisa ce dernier.

- Si la réalité est bien cette version de l'histoire, Freddy a sûrement libéré la Reine de sa prison.  
Sur l'écran télévisé, l'image d'un accident de voiture se changea en vue sur une montagne.  
- … a été vu ici pour la dernière fois, expliquait la journaliste. Des témoins l'auraient aperçu avec une femme de race blanche et de grande taille, d'après les descriptions, peu avant l'heure présumée de la mort. Le corps a été retrouvé cette après-midi au bas de la montagne. La victime, dont la police tient à préserver l'identité, est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Le corps a été retrouvé en lambeaux. Le meurtrier, un individu d'une violence extrême, court toujours…

La même montagne où Freddy Hill avait trouvé la mort. Un meurtre d'une violence inouïe. Le tout dans la même semaine. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir des erreurs.

- Tu crois que c'est « elle » ? s'enquit Sam.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. D'après ce qu'on a déjà appris, elle est plus subtile que ça.  
- Avec toutes les versions qui s'opposent sur elle, on a très bien pu se tromper, lança Dean en éteignant la télévision.

Il se releva.

- On a besoin de plus de détails, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu veux t'en occuper tout de suite ?

- Ton PC n'a pas l'air d'être d'une grande aide, remarqua Dean. Autant y aller tout de suite. »

_Une morgue de Seattle _

Le corps du dénommé Bob Baxter était méconnaissable. Impossible de deviner qu'il avait été humain et vivant, quelques heures plus tôt. Les deux frères Winchester pouvaient voir des dizaines – voire des centaines – de morsures profondes entaillées les chairs mêmes du cadavre. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux gouffres sombres. Jamais Dean n'avait vu une telle horreur.  
« - C'est pas la Reine qui a fait ça, lâcha-t-il finalement. Rien à voir avec la première victime.  
- Tu crois que c'est une autre affaire ? demanda Sam. Ca ferait deux créatures dans la même ville et en même temps.

- C'est une coïncidence plutôt rare mais ça arrive, répondit l'aîné. Et puis, les deux sont peut-être liés.  
- Je vois vraiment pas comment. A part la montagne, il n'y a aucun lien.

- En parlant de cette montagne, on en parle encore et encore mais faudrait peut-être y aller nous-mêmes, histoire de voir la chose. On pourrait y trouver de nouvelles infos.

- Ca va être dur. L'endroit est surveillé depuis qu'on y a trouvé un deuxième cadavre. Avec une cause de la mort tout aussi étrange, précisa Sam.

- Je sais mais tu vois une autre piste pour le moment ? La Reine a déjà tué un homme, peut-être même deux. On ignore tout d'elle : son but, sa puissance. Même son apparence. On est à court d'idées. Cette montagne la seule chose dont on soit sûr. On doit y aller avant qu'une nouvelle mort soit annoncée dans les journaux.

Ils regardèrent tous deux le cadavre de Bob.

- On n'a pas le choix, lâcha finalement Sam, après un silence interminable.

…

KILGIRL

_Parking de la morgue_

Dean contempla avec effarement l'aile droite de sa voiture. Là ! Juste là ! Une très grande et profonde rayure ! Le jeune chasseur toucha avec douceur la blessure faite à la bête noire, comme s'il voulait éviter de la faire souffrir davantage.

Sam, en retrait, retint son souffle. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il tenta vainement de faire signe au conducteur responsable du massacre de l'Impala de s'écarter. L'homme ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Lui aussi de son côté inspectait l'avant intacte de son énorme 4x4, le visage refrogné. Cette imposante masse de muscle semblait tout droit sortir d'un film d'action pur et dur.

Dean se redressa lentement et lança un regard assassin au géant.

« - Vous pourriez pas faire attention quand vous conduisez ! Non mais franchement quel crétin ! éclata le chasseur.

- Dean, c'est pas si grave… tenta Sam en jetant un regard quelque peu méfiant à l'autre conducteur.

- C'est qui que tu traites de crétin enfoiré ?! renchérit le géant en s'arrêtant devant Dean, plus imposant que jamais

Sans être plus impressionné que ça par l'imposante masse, Dean se rapprocha lui aussi, une lueur démoniaque au fond des yeux.

- C'est toi tas de gras !

Oh oh… Sam connaissait ce regard. Du genre « pas touche à ma caisse sinon je te tue ! ». L'autre conducteur n'avait plus aucune chance. Le jeune Winchester tenta tant bien que mal d'écarter son frère.

- Dean c'est pas le moment … On a une chasse en cours je te rappelle, chuchota-t-il à son aîné.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de se fixer dans les yeux encore quelques secondes puis avec un effort surhumain, Dean se détourna du géant avec regrets.

- T'as de la chance que je sois occupé gros tas sinon je t'aurais mis ta pâté !

Le chasseur se détourna et commença à rejoindre son frère quand le géant lui attrapa l'épaule avec force.

- Reste là merdeux, j'en ai pas fini av…

Mais le géant ne put jamais terminer sa phrase car à cet instant, Dean lui assena un crochet du droit qui le fit reculer. L'imposant homme mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses repères, puis déplaçant avec une surprenante agilité sa masse, se jeta sur Dean qui ne put éviter l'impact. Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre sous l'œil inquiet du cadet qui se rapprocha pour aider son frère. Alors qu'il tentait de séparer son frère, un coude apparut dans son champ de vision et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva sur le dos, la main plaquée sur son nez douloureux.

- Sam ! Toucher à ma voiture c'est une chose mais frapper mon frère s'en est une autre! s'écria Dean en se redressant.

L'aîné attendit que le géant se relève pour l'attaquer de biais. Le conducteur ne put éviter le coup et recula sous la puissance de l'impact. Sans plus de répit, le chasseur chargea de nouveau et donna un coup sec à la gorge du géant ce qui eut pour effet de le faire étouffer. Puis tout dans le même mouvement, Dean attrapa la tête du géant au niveau des oreilles et lui assena un coup de genou qui finit d'envoyer le géant au tapis, complètement sonné.

Le chasseur rejoignit son frère qui se relevait, une main plaquée sur le visage.

- Sam ? Ca va ?

Le grognement qui sortit de sous la main sembla satisfaire l'aîné qui conduisit le jeune chasseur à la voiture noire.

- Allez, viens on se tire d'ici avant que d'autre gens ne s'ameute. »

Fort heureusement pour eux, personne ne traînait sur le parking, encore désert à ce début de matinée. L'Impala s'éloigna rapidement ne laissant derrière elle que le tas de muscle complètement inconscient.

_Route en direction de la montagne enneigée_

« - Ca va ton nez ?

Nouveau grognement.

- Désolé Sammy, j'ai pas pu me retenir… Oh allez, fais pas la tête !

Silence.

- Bon d'accord ! Je m'excuse de m'être emporté de la sorte, ça te va ?!

- Bouai…

Sam tata lentement son nez pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas cassé. Fort heureusement aucune bosse suspecte n'était présente.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?! T'avais besoin de le provoquer ? Comme si on avait pas suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, il a fallu que t'en rajoute !

- Ce gros tas a tout d'abord blessé ma voiture, ensuite il m'a menacé et pour finir il t'a frappé, c'est pas une raison suffisante ?

Dean perçut un petit changement d'attitude de la part de son cadet qui lui jeta un drôle de regard moitié contrarié moitié attendri.

- Mouai bon et si on en revenait à notre affaire ? fit le chasseur légèrement mal à l'aise, on est encore loin de la montagne ?

- Non… Encore quelques kilomètres. »

Un silence complice s'installa dans l'habitacle jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

_Montagne, près de Seattle, dans l'Etat de Washington_

La montagne qui surplombait la forêt semblait encore endormi même si la matinée était déjà bien avancée. A ses pieds s'étalaient quantité de personnages agités : policier, inspecteur, police scientifique tous sur le pied de guerre.

Dean arrêta l'Impala à quelques mètres du premier cordon de sécurité.

« - Tu veux qu'on la fasse comment petit frère ? Inspecteurs teigneux, agents de FBI sournois ?

- Mmmhh, je pencherais plus pour les agents de FBI teigneux et sournois ! déclara Sam avec un sourire complice.

- Très bien agent Doe, après vous dans ce cas !

- Merci agent Smith ! »

Les deux frères s'avancèrent calmement près du policier en charge de la surveillance après avoir affiché un masque neutre et froid.

- Agent spécial John Smith et agent spécial John Doe, en charge d'une enquête qui pourrait être lié au corps retrouvé ici il y a deux jours, précisa froidement Dean en fixant le petit policier.

L'agent de police contempla avec suspicion et étonnement ces deux agents aux noms pour le moins communs et à l'accoutrement en total contradiction avec le profil d'agent du FBI. Puis, voyant que leur plaque était en règle, les laissa circuler sans pour autant leur jeter un regard méfiant.

Les deux chasseurs traversèrent sans encombre la masse de policier agités et rejoignirent la piste d'escalade placée afin de permettre une ascension plus facile de la montagne.

La grotte était des plus sinistres. Ses murs bleutés semblaient briller mais restaient malgré tout dans une pénombre angoissante. Sam avait l'impression que ces parois cristallines se rapprochaient à chacun de ses pas. Il imaginait sans mal des bras spectraux sortir de ces sombres vestiges de glace pour l'attraper de leurs griffes.

Tout au fond, il distingua une ouverture, plus sombre que les ombres mais étrangement éclairer d'étincelles luisantes. Plus près, il constata que le gouffre était tout juste assez grand pour laisser passer une personne. Jetant un regard à son frère, il décida de passer le premier.  
Etrangement, tout paraissait bien plus brillant de l'autre côté. Les murs étaient lisses, bien trop lisses. Et, au centre, une sorte de tombeau piégé par le givre reposait, une partie ayant apparemment explosée.  
- C'est là qu'elle devait être, fit Dean.

- Elle a sûrement trouvé un autre lieu de résidence, déclara Sam.

Un léger craquement traversa la salle, attirant l'attention des deux Winchester.  
Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu et s'avancèrent dans la grotte. Vers un coin plus noir que les autres, dégageant une atmosphère plus étouffante encore. Le bruit était venu d'ici. Braquant un revolver dans sa direction, Dean s'approcha un peu plus que son frère de l'endroit.

Sam ignorait ce qu'ils trouveraient mais une chose était certaine : ce ne pouvait pas être la Reine. Mais quelle autre créature pouvait-ce être ?

Dean approcha encore, tentant d'être silencieux malgré la glace se craquelant sous ses pas. Sam retenait son souffle machinalement. C'était mieux que d'essayer de respirer dans cet endroit qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer.

Le plus jeune des Winchester perçut un faible mouvement, tellement furtif qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir réellement vu quelque chose.

Une forme surgit alors soudainement du coin sombre, se jetant sur Sam bien trop rapidement pour que ce dernier ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Des griffes lui lacérèrent la jambe.  
Dean visa la chose de son revolver mais n'osa pas tirer, le monstre miniature étant presque littéralement enroulé autour de la jambe de Sam. Ce dernier se débattant, la créature finit par le lâcher.  
Dean ne perdit pas de temps et en profita pour tirer dessus. L'ignominie se retourna vers lui subitement. Des yeux exorbités, un visage inhumain couvert de sang. La créature s'élança sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer une nouvelle balle, son arme volait en l'air. Il sentit une vive douleur à son bras, là où les griffes l'avaient écorché.

Un bruit étrange s'échappa de la bouche de la créature. Un rire peut-être ? Et la chose, courant vers la sortie, disparut de la vue des deux frères. Sam allait partir à sa poursuite. Mais sa jambe refusait de réagir. Il n'avait pas perdu tant de sang pourtant. Seulement quelques traces rouges sur le sol froid.

- Rattrape ce truc, lança-t-il à Dean.

Ce dernier tenant son bras lacéré de sa main valide se jeta sur l'arme que la chose avait projetée à terre et s'en emparant, il s'élança à son tour hors de la cavité.

Dean ne se souciait même pas du bras dont il avait perdu l'usage. Seule la bête en fuite l'intéressait. Il devait l'avoir, morte ou vive. Vive, de préférence, s'il espérait en savoir plus sur la Reine. Morte, s'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais elle ne devait pas s'enfuir.

Avec un effort douloureux, le chasseur s'extirpa de la faille et déboucha dans la cavité principale de la grotte. Son regard parcourant la roche avec rapidité et il faillit ne pas apercevoir l'ombre disparaître dans un trou au ras du sol, dans un coin sombre. Dean observa la fente enneigée d'un air contrarié. Etait-il vraiment obligé de se glisser dans un trou de cette taille ?

Toujours moi qui me tape le sale boulot, pensa-t-il en essayant de franchir l'étroite entrée où le monstre s'était réfugié. Il rampa laborieusement, inquiet à l'idée de rester coincer dans ce boyau. Il ne savait même pas où allait ce chemin. Alors que la panique commençait à monter, il déboucha finalement dans une grande pièce de glace, plus lumineuse encore que celle où il avait laissé Sam. Des stalagmites surgissaient du sol à plusieurs endroits et des stalactites pendaient du plafond, prêtes à tomber à tout moment.

Le silence fut le seul à accueillir Dean dans ce sinistre endroit. La créature ensanglantée n'était pas là. Ou alors, elle avait pris soin de se cacher à sa vue pendant qu'il se frayait péniblement un chemin jusqu'ici. Examinant l'endroit dans ses moindres détails, Dean finit par apercevoir quelque chose d'étrange dans le fond de la cavité. Une forme sombre mais brillante à la fois. Il s'approcha, visant la cible de son revolver. S'il s'agissait d'un être vivant, ce n'était pas la chose qui avait attaqué les frères quelques instants plus tôt. La forme était grande et carrée. Espérant que l'ombre n'était qu'un objet inanimé, Dean fit les quelques pas restants entre lui et la chose inconnue.  
Et il soupira. De soulagement et de désappointement. Ce n'était qu'un miroir dont il venait d'avoir peur. Un miroir étrange vu que sa surface était de glace et non de verre, mais un miroir malgré tout. Il regarda son reflet déformé par le givre et remarqua qu'il bougeait, alors que lui restait immobile. Le miroir se troubla de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Dean voie son reflet disparaître, remplacé par l'image de la fameuse Reine des Neiges. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement vu et sa beauté le figea d'admiration. Dommage qu'elle soit son ennemie… Dans le miroir, la Reine s'approchait d'une vieille dame, assise sur un fauteuil. La personne âgée se retourna lentement vers la beauté de givre. Dean eut comme un malaise, sans savoir pourquoi. Cette scène lui glaça le sang. La vieille femme se leva alors et sans un mot, suivit la créature des neiges, pantin à la suite de son marionnettiste. L'image se brouilla alors une fois de plus.

Un homme marchant dans la rue remplaça la scène précédente. Dean crut reconnaître l'individu à moitié caché par les ombres de la nuit, mais l'image s'effaça bien trop vite pour qu'il se souvienne de qui il s'agissait.

Le reflet de Dean reprit sa place dans le miroir. Vraiment étrange. Dean examina une dernière fois la surface lisse de l'objet, cherchant un quelconque indice. Ne trouvant rien, il abandonna et se désintéressa de l'objet. Il devait trouver la petite créature qui avait paralysé son bras.

Bras qui commençait peu à peu à retrouver sa validité, d'ailleurs. Sam devait sans doute pouvoir marcher à nouveau, supposa Dean.

Alors qu'il tournait le dos au miroir, une forme y apparue, spectre hurlant en silence qui s'éclipsa aussitôt arrivé. Seuls deux traces de mains restèrent sur la surface du miroir de glace, unique preuve de la furtive apparition. Dean crut repérer la créature qu'il cherchait, terrée dans l'ombre, une fois de plus. Il s'approcha, son revolver bien en main. Cette fois, l'arme ne lui échapperait pas. Il s'avança vers la « cachette » du monstre, prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement.

Il sentit alors une main glaciale se poser sur son épaule. Aussitôt, il se retrouva projeté en l'air. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se demande ce qu'il se passait qu'il touchait déjà le sol givré de la grotte. Son arme vola plus loin, heurtant un mur. Elle tira automatiquement, une balle se fichant dans le plafond empli de stalactites.

Dean resta sonné, sur le sol, un certain temps. Que venait-il de se passer ? Un cri inhumain résonna dans l'endroit et en une fraction de seconde, un visage décomposé apparut au-dessus de celui de Dean. Le fantôme serra ses mains spectrales autour de la gorge du jeune homme. Dean se débattit vainement, ses coups passants à travers son agresseur. Dans sa panique, il crut tout de même reconnaître Bob dans les traits du fantôme. La dernière victime en date et supposée de la Reine des Neiges.  
S'emparant d'une stalagmite dont il parvint à briser le bout, il essaya d'atteindre le visage du spectre avec. Là encore, l'attaque ne rencontra aucune résistance, passant à travers le mort. Paniqué et se croyant sans espoir, Dean lança l'objet de givre en l'air. Il entendit la glace heurtée un des murs fragiles de la grotte. Un bruit de fissure traversa alors le plafond. La balle tirée au hasard avait sans doute dû préparer le terrain. Une stalactite se détacha du plafond, tombant sur le fantôme et Dean. Sans doute à cause de la surprise, le spectre disparut en brume blanche. Dean eut juste le temps de pencher sa tête vers la gauche. La pointe de glace se planta à quelques centimètres de lui.

…

KILGIRL

Pas le temps de souffler. Dean se releva d'un bon et recula le plus possible de la forme blanche qui lui barrait le chemin. Il repéra rapidement son arme à quelques pas de lui. Car même si les balles n'avaient pas le moindre effet sur l'être de lumière qui lui faisait face, elles seraient sans doute efficaces pour l'autre créature qui, tapis dans l'ombre, observait le combat en ricanant. Ce méchant rire se répercutait contre les parois lisses de la cavité et rendait l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante.

Sans plus attendre, le chasseur se précipita sur son arme… Qu'il n'atteignit jamais car au moment ou il allait se saisir de son seul moyen de défense, une seconde silhouette fantomatique fit son apparition et le projeta loin de son arme. Le jeune homme atterrit durement sur le sol glacé avant de se relever une nouvelle fois pour faire face à ses attaquants. D'un côté, la silhouette fantomatique de la première victime, immobile, le fixant de ses yeux vide et désespéré. De l'autre, une mamie rachitique, sans doute plus menaçante que la première victime, armée de longs crochets de glace à la place de ses doigts, aussi aiguisés que des poignards. Sans oublier, la créature tapis dans l'ombre derrière lui qui ricanait toujours.

Dean se savait coincé. Sans armes, sans aucun moyen de défense, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Bon sang, comment faisait-il pour toujours se retrouver dans de telles situations ! Allez mon petit Dean, il va falloir jouer serré, se dit-il avec force.

Après un ultime tour d'horizon, le chasseur se mit en action. Il s'élança vers le fantôme de la première victime, Bob. Puis, alors qu'il était près à lui rentrer dedans, il feintât vers la gauche pour revenir vers la droite, esquiva habilement les mains glacés, pirouetta sur lui-même, se baissa pour éviter les doigts crochues de la mamie qui souhaitait l'embrocher, effectua un ultime roulé boulé et s'enfonça sans ralentir dans la brèche qui le ramènerait à son frère.

« - J'aurais pu être danseur dans une autre vie, pouffa Dean tout en se frottant à la paroi au risque de rester coincé »

Cependant, alors qu'il tentait de s'extraire du coupe-gorge, une main glacée s'empara de sa cheville et le tira sans ménagement à l'opposé. Le chasseur résista tant bien que mal et après un effort désespéré, se propulsa dans le couloir de la grotte. Aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes engourdis par le froid, il s'élança à toute allure et rejoignit la cavité au tombeau de glace.

A bout de souffle, il entra tel un boulet de canon et percuta de point fouet son frère qui venait tout juste de réussir à se relever. Les deux Winchester s'écroulèrent au sol et ne s'immobilisèrent qu'après une interminable glissade sur le sol gelé.

« - Bon sang Dean, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce…

- Pas le temps petit frère, coupa Dean et attrapant Sam par le col pour le propulser vers la sortie »

Le jeune Winchester eu du mal à garder l'équilibre à cause de sa jambe engourdie mais s'élança sans poser de questions. Quand son frère parlait sur ce ton, mieux valait faire ce qu'il disait. Les deux chasseurs se précipitèrent vers la sortie, sans demander leur reste. Sam entendit un hurlement sauvage derrière lui mais préféra ne pas se retourner de peur de glisser sur le sol instable.

Les deux frères aperçurent finalement la sortie et s'immobilisèrent de justesse à la limite du rebord. Ils se retournèrent pour voir où étaient leurs poursuivants.

Les deux fantômes se tenaient en retrais, dans l'ombre rassurante de la grotte à la limite du soleil éclatant de ce début de journée. Ils observèrent un moment leurs proies échappées avant de disparaître lentement dans une lumière bleutée. Quant à la créature, seules ses yeux étaient visibles, des yeux assoiffés de sang. Qui disparurent à leur tour au bout de quelques instants.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls, essoufflés, courbaturés mais vivants. Sans un mot, ils rejoignirent la piste d'escalade et descendirent aussi rapidement que possible avant de s'éclipser discrètement du lieu du crime et de l'attroupement des policiers attirés par les coups de feu et les hurlements.

« - Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu détales comme un lapin ? s'exclama Sam en massant sa jambe blessée pour faire disparaître les derniers engourdissements.

- Des fantômes qui n'en sont pas ! renchérit Dean au volant de l'Impala, j'ai jamais vu ça, le sel ne leur fait aucun effet. Et je crois bien que la créature qui nous a attaqué était un satyre.

- Un satyre ? Mais enfin, leur existence n'a jamais été prouvée dans le monde de la chasse.

- On a bien combattu des dieux païens, pourquoi pas des créatures mythologique ?

- Ok, ok, mais pour les fantômes ?

- Ca je ne sais pas en revanche, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est de la prochaine victime de la Reine des neiges.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu te souviens de l'abruti de ce matin ?

- Comment oublier l'idiot qui m'a défoncé le nez, s'exclama Sam en massant le membre toujours endolori

- Et bien je l'ai aperçu en observant le miroir de la Reine.

- Comment ça ?

- Je pense que ce miroir lui sert de capteur pour retrouver ses victimes.

- J'imagine qu'il va falloir suivre cet abruti et mettre en place un plan pour tuer la Reine, ainsi que ses fantômes et son… gardien.

- Tu as tout compris petit frère ! s'exclama joyeusement Dean en allumant l'autoradio, comme si leur fuite devant les ennemis n'avaient jamais eu lieu »

Sam contempla son frère, sceptique. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en sourire narquois mais ses yeux reflétaient la détermination qui l'animait. Car un Winchester ne fuyait jamais devant un ennemi, jamais… Ou alors dans les cas vraiment extrêmes, c'est-à-dire, au seuil de la mort !

…

KILGIRL

La vieille dame avait succombé dès le premier toucher de la Reine, le givre s'était répandu sur sa peau comme la neige de l'hiver remplace le bleu du ciel.

Au départ, la Reine des Neiges était obligée d'amener ses élus devant son miroir pour les tuer et récupérer leur force. L'esprit, la puissance même des victimes se retrouvait ainsi prisonnière de l'objet de glace. Et la belle glacée pouvait puiser sa force de là, du miroir venant de retrouver un peu de pouvoir, comme dans l'ancien temps. Mais, après la mort de Bob, la première victime, la Reine avait regagné assez de magie pour pouvoir se défaire de cette « règle ». Elle n'était désormais plus obligée de tuer ses élus devant le miroir. Où qu'elle soit, il lui suffisait de glacer sa victime, et le tour était joué. L'esprit du mort était immédiatement projeté dans le miroir, aussi loin fut-il.  
Ainsi, la Reine avait eu son second élu. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un. Un seul. Et son cher miroir de givre allait bientôt lui révéler son identité.

Elle arrivait enfin à la grotte où résidait ce dernier. Ses forces retrouvées, elle pouvait désormais se changer en tornade de neige et se laisser porter par les vents au lieu de marcher. Ce qui était bien plus efficace et beaucoup plus rapide.

Le blizzard annonçant son entrée chez elle se dissipa quand la neige se condensa, devenant peu à peu une peau de glace. Les flocons s'assemblèrent tous un à un et en quelques secondes, la beauté assassine était matérialisée dans son antre.

Elle comprit rapidement, au regard terrifié de son satyre, celui qui avait veillé sur son tombeau depuis le début de son emprisonnement, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle sans même bouger ses lèvres.

Le satyre tremblait de tous ses membres. Derrière lui, les esprits de Bob et de la vieille femme étaient figés d'effroi, comme s'ils craignaient une mort à venir. Ce qui serait sans doute le cas si la Reine se laissait emporter après ce qu'ils devaient lui annoncer.

- Parle donc ! s'impatienta cette dernière.

Le vent se leva sur ses mots, faisant voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Ils semblaient vivants, comme s'ils étaient les serpents de Méduse elle-même.

- Les… Les deux frères sont… entrés ici, expliqua du plus vite qu'il le pu le satyre. Ils-ils ont vu le miroir, les fantômes et… et le troisième élu…

Une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la grotte, détachant plusieurs stalactites du plafond. Les échos de leurs éclats se perdirent dans le bruit du vent infernal et glacé. Les yeux de la Reine s'allumèrent d'une lumière froide sous l'effet de sa colère.

- Tu les as laissés entré ici !

- J'ai tenté de les semer mais…

- Pas de mais ! Ils ont vu ce qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas voir, à cause de toi…  
Elle parlait à présent lentement et murmurait presque, ce qui glaça le sang du satyre. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Sous ses pas, des cristaux de glace pointaient. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite créature, du givre recouvrant aussitôt le membre.

- Tu vas arranger ça immédiatement, déclara-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu vas me ramener le troisième élu et t'assurer que ces chasseurs gardent leur distance. C'est bien clair ?  
Le satyre se transformait peu à peu en statue de glace. Il parvint à esquisser un geste d'acquiescement malgré tout.

- Bien, lança la Reine.

D'un coup de poing, elle fit voler en éclat une corne du satyre, qui hurla malgré le froid le paralysant. Le givre se retira alors de lui, le libérant de son emprise.  
La femme des neiges aurait bien visé l'un de ses bras. Mais sans ses griffes paralysantes, le satyre devenait plus inutile encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Vas, maintenant ! »

…

KILGIRL

« - Bon sang, ce mec est pire que toi !

- Hey ho, tu m'insultes là ! s'exclama Dean en arrachant les jumelles des mains de son frère

Le chasseur observa la montagne de chair qui, adossé au capot de sa voiture, s'empiffrait d'un énorme hamburger tout en apostrophant un groupe de fille qui passait d'un clin d'œil effarouché.

Depuis huit heures, les deux frères suivaient pas à pas le parcours de Jacky Hollande, jeune bodybuilder, célibataire de trente ans, apportant toujours son linge sale à sa mère et prochaine victime de la Reine des neiges.

- Non mais t'as vu ce goinfre ? Ca fait trois hamburgers d'affilés ! s'exclama Dean avec dégoût.

- Je te signale que ton records c'est cinq et demi, répliqua Sam en arrachant à son tour les jumelles des mains de son frère

- Ouai bon, ça faisait deux jours que j'avais pas mangé à cause de qui d'ailleurs ? D'un certain Sammy, perdu dans la forêt avec pour compagnie un wendigo affamé à ses trousses, que j'ai du rechercher pendant deux jours entiers !

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on se sépare : « Allez Sammy, moi je vais à droite et toi à gauche ! », et avant même j'ai pu te rappeler que c'était toi qui avait la carte et la boussole, voilà que monsieur détale comme un lapin !

- Et si t'avais pas renversé de la sauce sur la deuxième carte on… Bon sang où est passé cet abruti ?! s'écria Dean qui avait une nouvelle fois récupéré les jumelles

- Quoi ? Il était là y a pas une minute ! »

Sam sortit précipitamment de l'Impala et s'élança vaillamment dans la neige pour rejoindre la voiture du géant. Dean le suivit sans oublier de récupérer au passage leur sac contenant toute une montagne d'armes diverses et variées. Les deux frères rejoignirent le lieu où se tenait le géant il y avait quelques minutes. Rien, pas de trace de lutte. Dean fit le tour de la voiture à la recherche d'indice tout en observant attentivement les lieux alentours. Le parking du fastfood dans lequel ils se trouvaient était désert à cette heure de la nuit, la neige étant le seul témoin qui les observait tout en tombant lentement du ciel de plus en plus gris de cette fin de soirée.

Le chasseur repéra facilement les traces fraîches d'un corps traîné dans la neige. Il fit signe à son frère de le suivre tout en s'emparant d'une arme dans le sac qu'il portait. Les deux Winchester s'enfoncèrent dans l'ombre à la suite des traces dans la neige. Ils contournèrent précautionneusement le coin du bâtiment pour se retrouver à la frontière de la forêt clairsemée qui jalonnait la ville. Après un coup d'œil à son frère qui acquiesça sans hésitation, Dean s'enfonça au cœur de la forêt toujours à la suite des marques dans la neige éclatante. Bientôt, l'ombre rassurante du bâtiment s'effaça derrière eux et seule la lumière blanche des nuages leur permettait de suivre les traces. Le silence, omniprésent, était encore plus pénétrant à cause de la neige qui tombait de plus en plus intensément.

Après dix minutes de marches, les deux frères pénétrèrent dans une clairière sombre de petite envergure. En son centre, le corps immobile de Jacky Hollande ressemblait à une statue de glace. En s'approchant, Sam aperçut les nombreuses griffures qui l'avaient paralysé sur la figure et le corps. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Dean qui lui fit signe qu'il le couvrait, Sam se pencha pour vérifié que le géant était toujours vivant. Il n'eut même pas besoin de vérifier son pouls, le regard terrifié que lui lança l'homme paralysé lui suffit.

Alors qu'il se redressait, un choc brutal dans son dos le propulsa d'un coup vers l'avant et le fit chuter dans l'épaisse couche de neige poudreuse qui couvrait le sol de la clairière. Des coups de feu répondirent aussitôt mais s'arrêtèrent un instant plus tard.

Sam se redressa tout en secouant la tête pour rejeter la neige de sa figure. Il se redressa d'un bon pour aussitôt s'écrouler, propulsé par un nouveau coup à la poitrine cette fois. Un poids le maintint au sol et le chasseur sentit trois pointes juste sous son œil. Le cadet des Winchester retint son souffle et se figea comme une statue. Il observa d'un air apeuré les trois griffes situées à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le satyre ricana de contentement avant de tourner la tête vers Dean qui le menaçait de son arme, essoufflé.

La créature resserra sa prise sur le jeune chasseur sans défense allongé dans la neige. Il enfonça sans ménagement ses pieds fourchus dans sa poitrine et découvrit ses petites dents pointues.

« - Si tu tiens à ce que ton frère puisse à nouveau voir ton affreux visage dans quelques minutes je te conseille de lâcher ton arme immédiatement, murmura la créature en dardant sa langue fourchu le long de ses lèvres. »

Dean hésita un instant avant de lâcher son arme qui disparut dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Avec un ricanement de contentement, le satyre se jucha sur la tête de Sam, les doigts toujours à quelques centimètres des yeux du cadet. Sam lança un coup d'œil à son frère. En un instant les deux chasseurs se comprirent aussi bien que s'ils communiquaient télépathiquement.

Dean se pencha d'un coup pour récupérer son arme pendant que Sam lançait un coup de tête en arrière. Le satyre, déséquilibré, roula en arrière et avant même qu'il ait le temps de s'éloigner, se retrouva criblé des balles du pistolet de Dean. Le chasseur s'approcha en vitesse de son frère et l'aida à se redresser. Sam contempla avec stupeur la créature sans vie à ses pieds. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'une si petite chose puisse être aussi redoutable. Un coup de coude de son frère le ramena à la réalité.

Le temps se refroidit soudainement. La neige redoubla d'intensité et tourbillonna de plus bel. Des stalactites de glaces se formèrent sur les branches des arbres endormis.

Et soudain, la Reine des neiges apparut devant leur yeux, resplendissante de sa beauté cruelle, aussi fière que devait l'être une reine. Sa pâle figure semblait se fondre dans la blancheur éclatante de la neige alors que tout son aura dégageait la pire des cruautés. Elle observa les deux frêles créatures qui lui faisaient face de son regard de glace puis le corps sans vie de son gardien. Sans aucun signe avant coureur, les stalactites de glace se détachèrent des arbres, restèrent un moment suspendu dans les airs pour ensuite s'élancer vers les deux frères qui n'eurent que le temps de se jeter à terre avant que les pieux meurtriers ne se fichent dans les arbres situés derrière eux.

Le temps qu'ils ne se relèvent, la Reine avait déjà disparu dans un tourbillon de neige en emportant avec elle le corps paralysé du géant.

« - Ca va petit frère ? demanda Dean en se retournant

- Heu, oui je pense… Outch ! répondit Sam en se tenant le dos.

- Sam ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Dean en rejoignant son jeune frère.

- C'est rien, j'ai juste le dos douloureux, on va dire que cette satané bestiole n'y est pas allée de main morte… Et toi ? Mais tu saignes ! s'écria Sam stupéfait en contemplant, le liquide rouge qui imbibait la manche du manteau de son frère

- C'est rien, juste une égratignure due aux vilains pieux de glace que cette harpie nous a envoyé… Il faut se dépêcher petit frère, elle a emmené le gros tas.

- Il faut qu'on retourne à la grotte. Au moins, on aura plus à se battre contre le satyre ! constata Sam »

Sans tarder, les deux frères s'élancèrent dans la forêt rejoindre la bête noire qui les conduirait à leur ultime bataille contre la Reine des neiges.

…

CIRDEC

Jacky s'effondra comme les autres quand la Reine le toucha de ses doigts brûlants de froid. Elle sentit la force renaître en elle. Une force endormie et inaccessible pour elle depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant ses pouvoirs retrouvés.

Puis, elle se concentra sur son sceptre. Celui qui lui permettrait de faire régner l'hiver éternellement. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à supporter la chaleur de l'été qui la forçait à se terrer pour survivre. Elle serait éternellement libre. Et immortelle, surtout, sans limite. Comme les neiges qu'elle prévoyait de faire naître dans le ciel dès le début de son règne. Des neiges éternelles.  
Elle trouva finalement le sceptre tant recherché. Sans plus attendre, elle l'invoqua, le forçant à quitter le lieu dans lequel il attendait depuis si longtemps, le forçant à paraître dans ses mains.  
- Je t'ai enfin, murmura-t-elle quand l'objet glacé termina son apparition.

Un sinistre sourire assombrit le beau visage de la femme. La force de l'objet vibrait dans ses mains de glace.

- On arrive à temps on dirait, entendit-elle alors.

Elle se retourna et découvrit les deux Winchester.

- Vous arrivez trop tard, lança-t-elle.

- On parie ? répondit Dean.

Elle le pointa de son sceptre. Un puissant vent s'engouffra dans l'endroit, propulsant l'homme contre un mur de la grotte. Stalagmites et stalactites s'arrachèrent alors du sol et du plafond pour foncer vers lui. Il se jeta sur le côté mais ne parvint pas à tous les éviter. Il reçut l'un des « piques » de glace en plein visage. Par chance, ce ne fut pas la pointe qui le toucha, l'objet tournant sur lui-même dans son avancée. Un simple bleu en ressortirait, mais la douleur n'en fut pas moins intense. Fissuré, la stalagmite en question retomba juste devant le chasseur.

- Dean ! appela Sam.

Il releva la tête, à l'affût de tout danger, bien que sonné. Il n'en pas le temps de repérer un énième pique qui, lui, se ficha douloureusement dans son ventre. L'impact le fit tomber en arrière. Il voulut toucher la pointe, tenter de l'enlever, mais la douleur était trop vive. Et un froid intense remplaçait peu à peu la chaleur de son sang.

Sam voulut se précipiter vers son frère, mais d'autres pointes de givre lui barrèrent la route, éclatant autour de lui sans que, par chance, une seule de l'atteigne.

Le sang de Dean tachait déjà la neige blanche de la grotte. Pris d'une rage soudaine, Sam s'élança vers la Reine. Elle leva un vent tout aussi fort que le précédent mais ça n'arrêta pas Sam. Il lutta et, bien qu'il finisse sa course en marchant péniblement contre le vent, il atteignit rapidement la femme. Il la saisit par le bras qui tenait le sceptre et les deux luttèrent, l'un pour qu'elle lâche l'arme, l'autre pour la garder. La main de Sam se recouvrit lentement de givre, la Reine exerçant son pouvoir mortel sur lui, mais il résista à la douleur gelée.

Une tornade de neige les encercla, la femme des glaces usant de toutes ses forces dans sa lutte. Elle devait faire lâcher ce sceptre à Sam si elle voulait en finir avec ces deux chasseurs. L'homme résistant à sa main de plus en plus glacée, la Reine s'attaqua autrement à son adversaire.  
Sam comprit juste à temps que des piques enneigés sortaient du sol pour pouvoir en éviter quelques uns qui auraient pu lui déchirer une jambe.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua que Dean s'était relevé pendant leur lutte acharnée. Tenant sa blessure, dans laquelle la stalactite fondait peu à peu, il se traîna jusqu'au miroir de la Reine. Là où étaient retenues prisonnières les victimes de la femme fatale. S'il pouvait les libérer, peut-être voudraient-elles se venger.

Non loin du grand objet, Dean trouva plusieurs piques de glace atterrie ici par hasard après l'attaque de la Reine sur l'homme. S'emparant de l'un d'eux, il parvint à se relever faiblement. Se tordant de douleur, il planta le pique dans le miroir.

- Non ! hurla la Reine en entendant son miroir se fissurer.

Dean retira son arme improvisée et frappa encore. A chaque coup, de nouveaux débris se détachaient. Les trois victimes de la Reine paraissaient tour à tour dans le reflet, comme si elles attendaient d'être enfin libérées.

La femme voulut stopper Dean, mais Sam en profita pour lui dérober son sceptre, la faisant hésiter. Devait-elle s'occuper du miroir ou du sceptre ? Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'y penser que le premier explosait littéralement. Les éclats, volant au ralenti, se brisèrent de nouveau en l'air, et éclatèrent encore une fois en touchant le sol.

…

KILGIRL

Une ombre noire s'éleva du miroir brisé et se rependit dans toute la grotte, occultant tous les sens des êtres vivants présents. Sam se tint immobile, attendant de retrouver la vue. Un cri inhumain retentit soudainement en face de lui, amplifié par l'écho de la grotte. L'ombre se rétrécit pour former trois silhouettes fantomatiques qui encerclèrent la Reine. Le froid devint plus intense encore et figea l'air. L'atmosphère devint pesante, comme dans l'attente de l'éclat qui briserait cette ambiance étouffante.

Et soudain tout se précipita. Les fantômes se jetèrent sur la Reine qui poussa un hurlement de rage et de peur. Une lumière bleutée aveuglante s'échappa de leurs silhouettes floues. L'éclat s'intensifia au point de devenir aussi aveuglant que le soleil. Sam se protégea les yeux de sa main valide tout en reculant pour tenter de rejoindre son frère qui, à genou tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Un sifflement aigu lui perça les tympans tandis qu'il observait stupéfait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Les victimes tendirent les mains et s'emparèrent du cou de la reine sans que celle-ci ne puisse rien faire pour se défendre. De la glace apparut peu à peu sur son cou délicat et se répandit rapidement le long de son dos pour s'étendre sur ses jambes élancées. Le visage de la femme se contracta de douleur et de rage, elle hurlait à s'en casser la voix mais ne pouvait se libérer de la poigne des trois fantômes dont la silhouette était à peine perceptible derrière le voile de lumière qu'ils dégageaient. Bientôt, seul le visage tordu par la fureur resta la seule partie que la glace n'avait pas emprisonnée. Cependant, les fantômes semblaient avoir épuisé toute leur énergie et l'intensité de leur lumière s'éteignit peu à peu pour disparaître complètement. Les fantômes, toujours accrochés au cou de la Reine s'effacèrent à leur tour, lentement après un dernier regard mélancolique aux frères.

Le silence revint avec douceur, comme si les fantômes n'étaient jamais apparus.

Sam se tourna vers son frère qui se tenait le ventre tout en fixant, incrédule, l'ombre figé de la Reine qui les observait avec agitation.

« - Dean ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta Sam en notant la pâleur sur le visage de son frère

- Ouai, ouai… dit vaguement le chasseur. Sam, il faut l'achever.

Le cadet des Winchester hésita un instant avant de se diriger en boitillant vers la Reine figée.

- Non, non, ne m'approche pas, supplia la Reine en le suivant des yeux, je pourrai exaucer tous tes vœux, t'attribuer un pouvoir sans limite…

Sam continua son avancée, de plus en plus hésitant. Voyant que ses supplications ne fonctionnaient pas, la Reine changea de tactique.

- Je me vengerai, je reviendrai rien que pour toi, même si je dois échapper à l'enfer ! Je t'enlèverai tout ce que tu as de plus cher puis je te torturai à mort avant de te tuer d'une longue et douloureuse agonie, hurla la sorcière, les yeux exorbité par la fureur.

Les derniers doutes de Sam s'envolèrent en entendant les menaces de la Reine. D'une main sûre et ferme, le chasseur leva le sceptre qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et l'abattit sur la Reine immobilisée.

Au contact, du sceptre, la glace se fendit et la Reine disparut dans un hurlement d'agonie, éparpillée en une infinité de morceaux de glace. Le sceptre tomba au sol dans un son critallin et se brisa en deux. Après un dernier regard sur les restes de la Reine des neiges, Sam rejoignit Dean et l'aida à se relever en tenant sa main meurtrit contre lui.

- Bon sang elle nous aura bien empoisonnée la vie cette harpie, souffla Dean en prenant appuie sur son frère.

- Je pense que maintenant elle ne pourra plus faire grand-chose dans cet état. Allez dépêchons nous de sortir d'ici, je ne sens plus ma main tellement elle est gelé et je crois que nous allons être obligé de t'amener à l'hôpital, je ne peux pas soigner cette blessure tout seul. »

Dean poussa un grognement d'agacement mais suivit tout de même son frère. Clopin-clopant, les deux frères Winchester désertèrent les lieux sans demander leurs restes en ne laissant derrière eux que des débris de glace brisée et des taches de sang.

…

CIRDEC

Il avançait lentement, faiblement. La douleur traversait son corps entier mais il ne céda pas à ces maux. Chaque pas dans la neige le réconfortait. Ce froid envahissant semblait étreindre ses souffrances et les étouffer.

Arriva enfin, après une ascension interminable, la crevasse. L'entrée à la grotte de la Reine. Il s'y glissa non sans difficulté, ses plaies étant un obstacle conséquent à ses projets. L'intérieur était plus sombre encore que d'ordinaire. Les murs ne scintillaient plus de leur éclat bleu. Comme si l'endroit était mort avec sa maîtresse. Il s'en voulut d'avoir pensé ainsi. La Reine n'était pas morte, non. Ou, du moins, elle ne le serait bientôt plus. Il avança dans le froid mortel et s'accroupit devant les restes de la belle des neiges devenue éclats de glace.

De ses griffes, il traça un cercle autour des débris. Et laissa quelques gouttes de son sang se verser dedans. Le bleu et le rouge se mêlèrent en un sinistre tourbillon glacé. Une ombre s'éleva en son cœur, mille échos et murmures emplissant la grotte. Les éclats de glace se réunirent, fondant les uns sur les autres, formant deux jambes, un buste, deux bras, un visage.

Il admira le résultat en silence. La sculpture de givre terminée, les yeux de l'œuvre s'animèrent d'une lugubre lueur maléfique et bleutée. Un sourire illumina le visage pale.  
Comme pour remercier son gardien de l'avoir ramenée, elle souffla plusieurs flocons gelés qui se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers les plaies du satyre et les refermèrent en quelques secondes.  
Elle avait promit quelque chose à Sam. Elle devait maintenant tenir sa promesse.  
La Reine des Neiges était de retour. Et elle comptait bien atteindre son but, cette fois.

A Suivre


End file.
